Underneath My Tough Cop Facade
Late is the afternoon here as a young rabbit doe is busy at Grand Pangolin Arms Getting prepared for something big as her heart pounds like the loudest of drums Love is in the air, since Valentine´s Day is here at last Yet for the first time in my life, it´s filling me with excitement For many years, I used to think that holiday was not really my cup of tea No significant other for me either, for my studies and career were all that used to matter to me But today, for the first time, I´m enjoying it to its fullest extent With someone I´ve been dating for half a year already, someone very dear to me and important I can´t stop thinking of that sweet fox as I´m combing my fur and applying makeup in front of my mirror So many fond memories of how we first met and how he eventually became my soulmate and partner Nick encouraged, comforted and supported me, but also made me a better mammal than I´ve ever been Not to mention letting me show the side in me that not many mammals see that often When a lot of my colleagues and friends think of me, they think of a tough, no-nonsense police bunny Beneath all of that, though, is a mountain full of sensitiveness and femininity Pink is still my favorite color, I´m sweet to kids and I still cry at sentimental movies Nick in particular has noticed all of this I may feel shy about all of that and many more, but with him, I never hesitate to show that side Always willing to show all of my feelings for you, my foxy sweetie pie As I´m done combing, I get out of my pants and blouse Right before slipping into a cozy, dark pink dress You gave me that last Christmas and I´ve loved to wear it ever since just as much as my uniform I close my eyes, feeling good and full of joy already as I hear the sound of the doorbell of my home Opening the door eagerly, I see my favorite hustler there, smiling handsomely In your black Hawaiian shirt and matching pants and full of warmth, saying “Happy Valentine´s Day, Judy!” As I thank you, you hand me a cheap plastic toy teddybear holding a heart I´m a little shocked and disappointed as you say that’s the only gift you could afford at Targoat Yet my face turns into grin as you say “Hustled you again, sweetheart!” You were just joking, handing me my real gift I gasp in amazement as you hand me a gold and amethyst necklace, so beautiful, expensive and shiny It´s during moments like this that I can´t help but blush and even feel a bit misty The fearless cop turns into a hopeless romantic rabbit Almost like an alter ego for me that only a certain former conman fox can bring out All my life I´ve wanted to wear something as fancy as that on an occasion like this In the most heartfelt of way, I thank you with a nose rub and a sweet little kiss You kiss me back and flatter me dramatically, like in the cheesiest of love poems imaginable Not that I mind it at all, in fact I think it´s really cute when someone like you says stuff like that to me Handing me roses too, you´re also delighted for a new tie that I gave you for your gift previously that day A darling silly fox like you can surely expect nice gifts from your very own honeybunny Just like me with you, you are never afraid to show your soft and sentimental side too Whether you´re worried, afraid, or want to talk about things people like Finnick wouldn´t expect from you No other mammal means as much to me as you and our friendship does You and I learn something more from each other every day while facing all the odds Giving me a playful noogie, you tell me what´s in store for us tonight A romantic dinner at Bella Notte, a five star restaurant So excited for it, for I´ve heard nothing but good stuff from the place They praise it´s red velvet cakes a lot, and they play Jerry Vole´s best music there Being the gentlemammal you are, you promise to be the one who pays Nick, I really appreciate all you´ve done today for both of us Whether we´re goofing around on a big case or having a night out, the two of us are inseparable It´s the kind of relationship any good mammal deserves to have in his or her life As I take my carrot purse and prepare to go, you give me one more show of affection Touching my fluffy tail softly while kissing the cheek of your beloved bun There´s no kisser as sweet as you in the town, Mr. Wilde It´s no wonder why we´ve gotten a reputation as lovebirds in the ZPD A great romantic dinner is at hand, but what I´m even more excited for is what will happen late at night I´ve built a pillow fort with candles where we´ll share a moment most intimate and passionate Can´t wait for you to see me in my new lingerie I bought for this occasion You deserve the best for being so good for your bunny valentine As we´re ready to go, you lift me up and carry me on your shoulders It´s not hard for you to do that when your bunny girlfriend is smaller in size Not a bad start at all for my first Valentine´s Day with you, I must say With you, I´d love to share every important date as well as holiday I never feel like myself as much as I do in your company, my beloved fox It still amazes me what a relationship this has become and how well it works Here´s to hoping the future has more moments like these in store for both of us My heart keeps on beating softly as I keep on looking at your handsome face You´re great at making your girlfriend one happy doe No wonder you got to discover her heart underneath my tough cop façade. Category:Holiday stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:Romance Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Judy´s POV